Monument to Human Cruelty
Monument to Human Cruelty Planet Earth II , never realized project of the Union government uder the lead of the Peace Hawk Party . It was an attempt to divide the Union and vilify Human Terrans . The so called history experts called the genocide on the peaceful and primitive Luthaaar the most horrendous of the many terrible crimes supposedly conducted by Terra Humans. The discovery of a beautiful garden world, named Earth II for its many similarities to Earth was suposedly initially kept secret because the planet was already occupied by an indigenous species, the TL 1 Luthaaar. The same experts claimed that the United Earth leader H-5 ordered the sterilization and extermination of the Luthaaar. The Peace Hawk party during their rise to power provided this evidence and other examples to make their case just how evil and evil humans of Terra really were. It and the many other examples carried the Peace Hawk party to victory. They tried to expel the Terrans from the Union and remove all Human settlements and colonists from the planet Earth II (No one knows how the Luthaaar called their own world) and make it a Monument to Human Cruelty with a memorial and an automated broadcast in all known communication media reminding anyone that it was the criminal Terrans who exterminated a peaceful, big eyed species just to steal their planet. The plan was never realized as the Assembly could not find a majority of votes to expel the Terrans and resettle the Earth II colonists. The plan of the Peace Hawk party to abandon the Assembly voting system and but the Union firmly under Kermac rule was stopped virtually in the last moment. Everything the Peace Hawk party claimed was shown to be lie and pure propaganda. The genocide on the Luthaaar was nothing more than propaganda. The Luthaaar Museum on Earth II still exists, but has been used to show just how devious the propaganda of the Kermac is. Everyone knows that the Luthaaar have died out long before the humans discovered their world. The ruins of the Luthaaar towns that were discovered told a completely different story. The Luthaaar were a war like species. Some Union experts suggest their Agresso Level to be 9 or even 10. Clear evidence points to the use of a weapon of mass destruction that led to the demise of the Luthaaar. Archaeological finds date the Luthaaar civilization at least 1000 years before the planet was discovered by United Earth. The claim of archaeologist Peter Tanner in 4002 , that he found evidence that the Luthaaar died all within the same month and only after the Terran Humans arrived was dismissed as the attempt of a peace hawk loving pacifist to gain personal attention. In a widely publicized broadcast he failed to present his irrefutable evidence1 and was successfully contradicted by three members of the Hive of Minds . 1 Peter Tanner claimed that his evidence was stolen and replaced by fake items to discredit his findings. He also accused the Earth II government to destroy his excavation site and all further evidence. Both claims were investigated by Union Police and dismissed as untrue. A few weeks later Peter Tanner committed suicide leaving a recording to his wife admitting he made it all up to revitalize the peace movement and that he was paid by the Kermac . Category:Encyclopedia Galactica